¡Es cosa de CHICAS!
by Forever a Invisible Girl
Summary: Pero hay un problema han cerrado el equipo de chicas por no ser "tan eficientes" como los chicos y la única solución es… —Tenemos que hacernos pasar por chicos... —Además, ¿que cosa mala podría suceder? aunque para ese entonces no sabia que nos ocurriría
1. Los personajes

It's a Girl/Boy Thing

_**Summary**_: Alice, Bella y Rosalie son las mejores amigas al igual que las mejores jugadoras en el equipo femenino del instituto, pero hay un problema han cerrado el equipo de chicas por no ser "tan eficientes" como los chicos y la única solución es… "—Tenemos que hacernos pasar por chicos. —nos dijo la duende a Rose y a mi, aunque Rose parecía tomarlo mejor que yo. —Tiene razón, así demostramos que tenemos la misma capacidad que los chicos y tal vez vuelva el equipo de chicas. —dijo Rose apoyando a la duende, completamente serias ambas me miraban a mi sabia que todo dependía de mi. —Además, ¿que cosa mal podría suceder? —fue lo que dije aunque para ese entonces no sabia que nos ocurriría algo así…" Ooc.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S.M. pero la trama si es únicamente mía, así que no la plagien… por favor. **

Personajes:

Mary Alice (Ally) Cullen: Es bajita, delgada como un duendecillo de facciones finas y tiene el cabello de una mezcla café y miel, mide aproximadamente 1.60cm. Es optimista, creativa y con un gran instinto por la moda. Es un "duendecillo con andares de bailarina". Su cabello es lacio, es centrocampista a la hora de jugar en el campo, es de tez pálida, sus ojos son verdes intensos, y cuando porta el papel de chico su nombre es Ángel Brandon.

Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan: Es bajita mide aproximadamente 1.63cm. Aunque no lo crean es algo torpe, pero no a la hora de jugar. Le gusta leer sobre todo su colección de Shakespeare. Tiene el cabello castaño con tonos rojizos al sol, los ojos grandes y marrones, con pómulos grandes y marcados, es de tez pálida y tiene los labios un poco gruesos, es delantera y también es la capitana del equipo, pero cuando es un chico su nombre es Christopher Masen.

Rosalie (Rose) Lillian Hale: Posee una belleza extraordinaria, es estructural, tiene el cabello largo y rubio, pómulos perfectos. Sus ojos son azules, pero de un azul tan intenso como el cielo, mide aproximadamente 1.73cm. Tez blanca albina, sus labios son finos pero muy lindos, es defensa en el equipo es ágil y adora los autos conoce las mejores marcas, sabe como repararlos, tiene la agilidad para defenderse contra comentarios agresivos, y cuando es un chico (y porta muy bien el papel) su nombre es Nicholas Withlock.

Jasper (Jazz, o Jazzy) Hale: Es alto, con cabello color miel; tiene una cara pálida y ojos azules oscuros igual que su hermana (Rosalie). Es musculoso, y de gran belleza. Con Rose es más cálido y cariñoso, es bastante protector con ella y jamás dejaría que le ocurriera algo. Es muy divertido parece que posee el don de saber lo que otros sienten, y emana mucha seguridad y tranquilidad, toca la guitarra y canta desde los diez años, es al igual que Alice centrocampista.

Edward (Ed, o Eddie) Anthony Cullen: Posee pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados. Su piel es blanca como el mármol el cabello, despeinado y de color cobrizo, tienes los ojos igual que su hermana (Alice) Su cuerpo es esbelto, alto, de un 1'83 m aproximadamente, fuerte y musculoso. Le gusta la música clásica, toca muy bien el piano desde que tenía cinco años, y también es un jugador de su equipo al igual que Bella es delantero.

Emmett (Em, o Osito) McCarthy Swan: Su pelo es oscuro. Sus ojos cafés un poco más oscuros que los de Bella (su hermana). Es alto, grande y con una fuerza sobrenatural. Es increíblemente pálido. Tienen entre ellos varias apuestas con Edward y Jasper a constantes retos y pulsos. Es una persona muy graciosa, ya que siempre se ríe cuando no es el mejor momento. Es indiscreto, jovial, juguetón y burlón, le encantan los retos, los partidos de fútbol y hacer cosas emocionantes, el al igual que Rose es defensa.

* * *

><p><strong>Como podeis ver este es mi primer fic, esta es solo la descripcion de los personajes se me hizo mas facil hacerlo asi, se que no es casi nada pero, ¿lo continuo? Bueno otra cosa, os queria preguntar si bueno...yo...este...mhm, ¿conocen a alguna persona que podria hacer un video para este fic? ¡Por favor! Se los pido de corazon, ¿conocen a alguien? Si conocen, haganmelo saber, enviandome un imbox, si no pues no se quemen el cerebro buscando uno, muchas gracias por pasar a leer. Si se preguntan esta loca idea surgio de mi en el baño (?) xD! Okno fue cuando miraba una vieja pelicula de Amanda Bynes, y se llama asi She's the Man, adapte el fic a la pelicula aunque distorcione ciertas cosas ademas de los nombres claro esta. Actualizare cada vez que pueda, hare todo lo posible para hacerlo pronto. Aqui os dejo un pequeño adelanto del primer capitulo. ¡QUE EMOCION! ¡WIII! *da saltitos como loca* Solo bromeo, lo siento me emocione. *agacha la cabeza* Aqui les dejo el avance antes de que me maten. *corre lejos de ahi y grita: ¡Nos Vemos Pronto! ¡Arrivederchi!*<strong>

Primer Capitulo: La peor noticia de todas.

—Chicas tengo una mala noticia que anunciarles, se elimina la final. —nos dijo de lo mas tranquilo el entrenador Rodríguez.

—¡¿Que? ¿Por qué? No es justo. —dije pegando el grito en el cielo, nos habíamos esforzado mucho para llegar a las finales y justo ahora nos anunciaban que la eliminaron.

—Porque se ha eliminado el equipo de chicas, lo siento. —replico, y al parecer no lo sentía de verdad. Juro que Rose ahora planea ir a su casa en la noche y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Que les gusto? ¡Digan que si! Bueno ahora si me despido.**_

_**Hasta la vista.**_

_**Atte: Bipolaridad Pause* Forever Invisible. Bye! ¡Besos! ¡MUAK!**_


	2. Capitulo 1: La peor noticia de todas

It's a Girl/Boy Thing

_**Summary**_: Alice, Bella y Rosalie son las mejores amigas al igual que las mejores jugadoras en el equipo femenino del instituto, pero hay un problema han cerrado el equipo de chicas por no ser "tan eficientes" como los chicos y la única solución es… "—Tenemos que hacernos pasar por chicos. —nos dijo la duende a Rose y a mi, aunque Rose parecía tomarlo mejor que yo. —Tiene razón, así demostramos que tenemos la misma capacidad que los chicos y tal vez vuelva el equipo de chicas. —dijo Rose apoyando a la duende, completamente serias ambas me miraban a mi sabia que todo dependía de mi. —Además, ¿que cosa mal podría suceder? —fue lo que dije aunque para ese entonces no sabia que nos ocurriría algo así…" Ooc.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S.M. pero la trama si es únicamente mía, así que no la plagien… por favor. <strong>

**Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción de Radar de Britney Spears muy pronto averiguaran el porque nos vemos abajo. Una pequeña aclaración, en este fic Alice, se vera mas como Ashley Greene.**

Primer Capitulo: La peor noticia de todas.

Bella Pov.

—Bella, por lo que mas amas, o sea a nosotras, apúrate por favor o sino llegaremos tarde a la practica de futbol por tu culpa y el entrenador se enfadara. Ya sabes como se pone de enojado ese viejo amargado que tenemos por entrenador así que APURATE. —vocifero dulcemente nótese el sarcasmo, la duende (mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen) que ahora se encontraba en la sala de mi casa.

—Puedes hacernos el gran favor de mover tu gran trasero hasta aquí, por favor. —grito la despampanante rubia (mi otra mejor amiga Rosalie Hale) pues al parecer hoy están todos muy amables, nótese el sarcasmo. _Por lo menos dijeron por favor, pensé. _

Como adoro usar el sarcasmo, ¿no parece verdad? Esa es una de mis cualidades por si se preguntan esa y la total bipolaridad.

—Ya podemos irnos así que tranquilas, y gracias pero mi trasero no es grande. —exclame mientras nos subíamos en el bebe de Rose (su amado BMV rojo). Creo que lo amaba más que cualquier cosa, incluyéndonos a nosotras.

—Di lo que quieras Swan, pero tu trasero si es grande. —anuncio Rose mientras una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se formaba en su rostro, se preguntaran como la veía estando en los asientos de atrás porque la muy "buena" mejor amiga apunto el espejo retrovisor hacia mi.

—Pues espero que no sea mas grande que mi busto. —dije en un suave susurro, esperando que las chicas no me escucharan, pero al parecer mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas porque ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

—Amiga, eres única. —me dijo Alice, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Lo se, me lo han dicho miles de millones de veces. —dije mientras llegábamos al instituto y tomábamos rumbo hacia los vestidores de chicas. Al salir nos dirigimos al gran círculo que habían formado las chicas del equipo.

—Chicas tengo una mala noticia que anunciarles, se elimina la final. —nos dijo de lo mas tranquilo el entrenador Rodríguez.

—¡¿Que? ¿Por qué? No es justo. —dije pegando el grito en el cielo, nos habíamos esforzado mucho para llegar a las finales y justo ahora nos anunciaban que la eliminaron.

—Porque se ha eliminado el equipo de chicas, lo siento. —replico, y al parecer no lo sentía de verdad. Juro que Rose ahora planea ir a su casa en la noche y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

—Pero si hemos trabajado mucho, y tenemos que competir con los halcones. —dijo Alice, apunto de saltarle encima para que dijera que si, nadie podía sacar de quicio a Alice con facilidad, y el que lo hacia pobrecito de el.

—Si tiene razón, sabe que es uno de los mejores equipos y estamos a punto de quitarles el primer lugar. —dijo Rose echando humo por los oídos, si se imaginan a Alice enojada, no les recomiendo que imaginen a Rose peor.

—Mire chiquillas, se ha eliminado el equipo porque al parecer no son igual de eficientes que los chicos. —dijo el entrenador Rodríguez, solo podía escuchar muchas quejas por parte de las chicas y nos cuantos insultos por parte de Rose.

En eso entro el equipo de chicos, todos se dirigía hacia donde la gran discusión se encontraba y justo en ese entonces venia entrando mi novio Mike y los novios de Rose y Alice, Royce y Alec, Mike es el mano derecha para el capitán del equipo o ahora ex-capitán Edward Cullen, el hermano mayor de Alice.

—¿Qué pasa bebe? —me pregunto Mike acercándose hacia mi, al momento que le dirigía una mirada al entrenador.

—Han eliminado el equipo. Dile al entrenador que ha sido un error. —le dije haciendo un puchero.

—Mike, ¿Qué ha pasado con Edward? —pregunto el entrenador ignorándome olímpicamente, a personas como estas solo me daban ganas de asesinarlas lentamente, sin compasión. Vaya a veces me tenia miedo a mi misma.

—Mi hermano fue trasladado de instituto. —dijo Alice interrumpiendo a Mike, que estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo.

—Y mi hermano también. —dije rápidamente antes de que ahora el "querido entrenador" nótese el sarcasmo, voltease a verme como si tuviera tres cabezas.

—Y el mio. —anuncio Rose, antes de bufar ahora si nos prestaba atención, era lo que seguro pensaba, no la culpo era verdad.

—¡Mike! —le dije mientras tiraba de el para que me hiciese algo de caso.

—¿Mande? —pregunto cohibido y confuso.

—Dile al entrenador que no es justo, además tu me dijiste bueno con Alec y Royce que nosotras somos mejor que la mitad de su equipo.

-Flashback-

Estábamos jugando futbol Royce, Alec, Mike, Rose, Alice y yo. Chicos, contra chicas, íbamos empatados 9 a 9, el que anotara el ultimo gol ganaba.

—¡Pásamela Rose! —grito Alice mientras con su agilidad esquivaba a Alec, muchos dirían que ser bajo era malo, pero Allie le había encontrado el lado bueno a ello, gracias a su estatura y agilidad, se podía escabullir entre todos y quitar la pelota.

—Espérate enana. —le respondió Rose, mientras le hacia unas señas a Alice, al parecer entendió porque asintió rápidamente y corrió en dirección hacia Mike.

—¡Bells! —vocifero Rosalie, mientras me hacia señas para acercarme. Corrí rápidamente, amaba esta sensación el viento en mi cara sin duda era magnifico.

—Pásamela a mí. —dijo Alice, conocía esta jugada sonreí con suficiencia, al momento que empujaba a Royce que se encontraba a mi lado, y corrí en dirección a la cual se suponía que Rose apuntaría la pelota.

Alcance a Rosalie, mientras que corría en dirección hacia la meta, la cancha de los chicos, vi como los tres empezaron a correr a dirección mía, ja. Los chicos se situaron a mi lado, se suponía que me habían alcanzado pero retrocedí la pelota mientras se la lanzaba a Alice, esta corrió con todo lo que pudo y anoto el gol ganador.

—¡Gooooool! —grite a los cuatros vientos, mientras llegaron las chicas a mi lado y nos abrazamos gritando, "Ganamos."

—Wow, chicas se lucieron, nos ganaron, saben que ustedes son mejores que la mitad de nuestro equipo. —dijo Mike, podía ver la decepción de haber perdido contra unas chicas, pero ya se había acostumbrado ya son mhm, unas 50 o 60 veces, ¿pero quien las cuenta, no?

—¿En serio? —pregunto Allie con los ojos brillándole de esperanza, mientras daba sus típicos saltitos y abrazaba a Alec.

—Claro que si chicas, si jugáramos con ustedes siempre ganaríamos. —dijo Alec sonriendo con sorna, no quería parecer egocéntrica pero era verdad, somos muy buenas jugadoras.

-Fin de Flashback-

El resto del equipo de los chicos y el entrenador nos vieron como si tuviéramos tres cabezas, tenia unas tremendas ganas de gritarles ¡Que! Luego solo escuche unas grandes carcajadas, bufe exasperada, ¿acaso todos los hombres son iguales? al parecer si.

—¿Eso es verdad? —pregunto uno de los chicos del equipo quedamente, en su rostro tenia una sonrisita estúpida, ganas de quitarla a golpe no me faltaban.

—No, deja de mentir nena. —me dijo mientras me fulminaba con la vista, ¿y este que se creía mi jefe? No gracias suficientes con mis padres.

—Imbécil, deja de mentir tú. —le grite mientras bufaba exasperada, todos los del equipo emitieron un uhhh.

—Fin de la conversación. —dijo mientras todos abucheaban con el mismo uhhh, ugh hombres todos iguales, sin cerebro, solo aire.

—¡Bien! Fin de la relación. —grite mientras, tomaba a las chicas de los brazos y nos dirigíamos de vuelta a auto de Rose.

* * *

><p>—¡Los ODIO Chicas! De veras que si. —les dije a las chicas, ahora nos encontrábamos en la casa de Allie, mientras yo llevaba apenas una hora despotricando en contra de los chicos.<p>

—Ya tranquilízate chica, llevas diciendo lo mismo aproximadamente una hora. —dijo Alice, mientras evitaba soltar risitas, ¿y ahora que? ¿Tenia pinta de payaso o que? Porque yo no lo sabia, bufe.

—¿Podrías dejar de bufar tanto? —mire a Rose con cara de pocos amigos, y volví a bufar, ambas sofocaron risas aunque al parecer no resistieron mucho ya que estallaron en carcajadas.

—Si, sigamos riéndonos a costa de Bella, yupi. ¡Que emoción! —dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—Amiga, a que sigues así de enojada, y te saldrán mil arrugas. —dijo Alice, riendo socarronamente.

—Yo siempre supe que envejecería pronto. —dijo Rose, entrecerré un poco los ojos y les saque la lengua a ambas, _que madura eres, ¿verdad? Me dijo conciencia._

—Es que me molesta que cierren el equipo, me vale un bledo si Mike muere o algo por el estilo. —dije mientras escuche murmurar a Rose un par de cosas que no entendí.

—Vamos Swan, no seas dramática y amargada, encontraremos una solución. —exploto de repente Rose, mientras Alice nos miraba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—Rose tiene razón, ya se. —nos jalo a ambas de la mano y encendió el estéreo que posaba en uno de los estantes de la habitación de Alice.

Empezó a sonar Radar de Britney Spears, mire a las chicas esa canción era una de mis favoritas. No era por nada que Emmett me llamaba Bella Spears.

_Confidence is a must_

_Happiness is a plus_

_Edginess is a rush_

_Edges I like them rough_

_A man with a midas touch_

_Intoxicate me_

_I'm a rush_

_Stop you're making me blush_

_People are looking at us_

Sin importarme el lugar empecé a cantar la canción a todo pulmón, mientras las chicas me acompañaban, al momento en que empezamos a bailar la pequeña coreografia que habíamos creado para esta parte.

_I don't think you know, know_

_I'm checking you_

_So hot, so hot_

_Wonder if he knows_

_He's on my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

Y así empezamos como siempre que la pasamos aburridas, a veces nuestros hermanos nos acompañaban y hacíamos unos tremendos shows.

_On my radar_

_And if I notice you_

_I know it's you_

_Choosing_

_Don't wanna losing you_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_When you walk_

_(When you walk)_

_And when you talk_

_(When you talk)_

_I get the tingle_

_I wanna mingle_

_That's what I want_

_(That's what I want)_

_And listen baby_

_Turn up the fader_

_Trying to make you understand_

_You're on my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Interesting sense of style_

_Ten million dollar smile_

_Think I can handle that_

_And I'm all in the sack_

_His eyes see right to my soul_

_I saw and lose self-control_

_Catch me looking again_

_Falling right into my plan_

_I don't think you know, know_

_I'm checking you_

Empecé a mover las caderas con diversión mientras seguía cantando, luego empezábamos a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación con Rose y Alice, contoneando las caderas y cantando a todo pulmón. De algún modo u otro cantar me tranquilizaba y las chicas lo sabían.

_So hot, so hot_

_Wonder if he knows_

_He's on my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_And if I notice you_

_I know it's you_

_Choosing_

_Don't wanna losing you_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_When you walk_

_(When you walk)_

_And when you talk_

_(When you talk)_

_I get the tingle_

_I wanna mingle_

_That's what I want_

_(That's what I want)_

_And listen baby_

_Turn up the fader_

_Trying to make you understand_

_You're on my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_On my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_I got my eye on you_

Tome un cepillo para el cabello y lo utilice como micrófono, mientras que Alice tomaba una de sus peludas bufandas y bailaba a los compas de la música. Y Rose tomaba un cojín y bailaba con el como si fuese un chico.

_And I can't let you get away_

_Hey baby_

_Whether it's now or later_

_I've got you_

_You can't shake me_

_Cause I got you on my radar_

_Whether you like it or not_

_It ain't gonna stop_

_Cause I got you on my radar_

_(I got you)_

_Cause I got you on my radar_

_I'm checking you_

_So hot, so hot_

_Wonder if he knows_

_He's on my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_And if I notice you_

_I know it's you_

_Choosing_

_Don't wanna losing you_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_When you walk_

_(When you walk)_

_And when you talk_

_(When you talk)_

_I get the tingle_

_I wanna mingle_

_That's what I want_

_(That's what I want)_

_And listen baby_

_Turn up the fader_

_Trying to make you understand_

_You're on my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_On my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_On my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar_

Terminamos el baile, mientras escuchamos unos aplausos provenientes de la puerta volteamos a ver, solo para encontrarnos con los chicos y Esme aplaudiendo fuertemente. Me sonroje violentamente no pudieron avisar aunque sea, solo atine a reír a carcajadas no estaba segura si era por nuestro gran show o por el puro nerviosismo, creo que pronto estaré en un manicomio, ya me estoy preocupando a mi misma.

—Esa es mi Bella "Tomatito" Spears. —me dijo Emmett antes de envolverme en uno de sus abrazos de oso.

—Cantáis muy lindo Bella, y ustedes bailan divinamente chicas. —dijo Esme dulcemente, mientras nos sonreía ampliamente.

—Gra-cias Esme. Chicos, ¿Por qué están aquí? No se supone que deberían estar ahora en Los Ángeles, en el internado Twilight. —les dije mientras me deshacía del abrazo asesino de Emmett.

—¡Nos ofendes! Y nosotros que volvimos a visitarlas, y ya nos corren. —dijo "ofendido" Jasper mientras hacia una mueca de diversión en su cara. Todos reímos.

—Yo se los dije chicos, ellas ya nos olvidaron. —exclamo Edward dramáticamente mientras se llevaba una mano a su corazón.

—Bueno chicos, iré a terminar de cocinar la cena. Los dejo, no hagan nada malo, no quiero sangre. —dijo Esme divertida mientras todos soltábamos risitas nerviosas. Eso había ocurrido una vez cuando, Emmett se molesto tanto con Edward que le clavo un cubierto en el hombro solo porque le gano un par de veces en piedra, papel, y tijera. ¡Si solo por eso! Pero bueno así era Emmett.

—Si miren chicos ya nos sustituyeron con ese cojín, el cepillo y esa bufanda. —dijo Emmett con recelo, reí a carcajadas. Por Dios, a veces me preguntaba si Emmett era un chico normal, corrección y aclaración no lo es. Todos estábamos al tanto de que mama había dejado caer Emmett un par de veces cuando era un bebe.

—Emmett por favor. —aclaro Rosalie, mientras hacia un gesto con la mano, mientras sonreía. —Aunque tienes razón ese cojín no seria tan mala compañía. —termino Rose con un suspiro soñador, me reí internamente.

—Bells, no piensas abandonar/remplazar a tu mejor por ese cepillo, ¿verdad? —pregunto Edward con suplica en sus ojos, me reí suavemente.

—Claro que no…—aunque no termine porque el celular empezó a sonar, lo saque de mis vaqueros al momento en el que le di enter escuche la voz de la persona que menos quería escuchar.

—Nena no cortes yo quería disculparme. —anuncio la horrible voz de Mike al otro lado de la línea, si soy franca planeaba terminar con el hace tiempo.

—Tu cállate maldito gilipollas, déjame en P-A-Z no te necesito, ¡ADIOS! —grite furiosa, _el humor de perros volvió, ¿eh?_ Me anuncio la vocecita en mi cabeza.

Corte inmediatamente mientras los chicos me observaban con los ojos como platos, otra vez esas ganas de gritarles ¡Que!

—¿Quién era el? —preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo, solo atine a reír a carcajadas. ¡Dios mio! Si que soy bipolar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, ¡hola de nuevo aquí estoy como he prometido! Espero que os guste mucho déjenme reviews. Besos, cuídense. Recuerden sus opiniones siempre son importantes. Adelanto:<strong>_

Segundo Capitulo:

—Tenemos que hacernos pasar por chicos. —nos dijo la duende a Rose y a mi, aunque Rose parecía tomarlo mejor que yo.

—Tiene razón, así demostramos que tenemos la misma capacidad que los chicos y tal vez vuelva el equipo de chicas. —dijo Rose apoyando a la duende, completamente serias ambas me miraban a mi sabia que todo dependía de mi.

—Además, ¿que cosa mal podría suceder? —fue lo que dije aunque para ese entonces no sabia que nos ocurriría algo así…

**Bueno ahora los dejo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. ¡Adioshito! Los Amo.**

**Atte: Sarcasm**** On* Forever a Invisible Girl Pause***


End file.
